A Mimato and Taiora Love Story
by nikki500
Summary: Sora and Matt are engaged and while preparing for the wedding Matt and Mimi, and Sora and Tai spend a lot of time together. During which they start falling for each other. Eventual Mimato and Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

A Mimato &amp; Taiora Love Story

_Sora and Matt are engaged and while preparing for the wedding Matt and Mimi, and Sora and Tai spend a lot of time together. During which they start falling for each other. Eventual Mimato and Taiora._

_Matt POV (3__rd__ Person)_

_At some restaurant night time_

"Sora please marry me?" Matt asked as he held the ring.

"Yes I will marry you." Sora replied and Matt slides the ring on to her finger.

_Next day Matt's and Tai's apartment_

"Tai I need to tell you something so get up." Matt yelled from the kitchen.

"What is so important that you have to wake me on Sunday morning?" Tai asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Sora and I are engaged and I would like you to be the best man." Matt said.

"That great man and I would love to be your best man." Tai said before heading to his room.

Please review, next chapter Mimi comes to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

A Mimato &amp; Taiora Love Story

_Mimi POV (3__rd__ Person)_

_At the airport_

"Finally in Tokyo" Mimi said as she waiting for bags to come so she could leave. Once she got her bags she went out to find Sora who came to pick up her.

"Mimi over here" Sora said as she waved at Mimi so that they could leave.

"So have you been? What is new between you and Matt?" Mimi asked as they were heading to Sora's apartment in the taxi.

"I'm good busy with work. Matt and I are engaged and I would like you to be the maid of honour." Sora said as she was looking at the road as she was driving.

"That is simply great and I would love to be your maid of honour." Mimi said while looking out of the window to hide her shock.

"We are going to meet everyone in the evening till then you can rest the flat if you want." Sora said as entered the gate of her apartment building.

"I need to go my office as I got to some work after I've a bath. Once I finish with my work I'll meet everyone at the park." Mimi said as they entered the apartment.

Please review, next chapter everyone meets up and decide on how handles what for the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

A Mimato &amp; Taiora Love Story

_Mimi POV (3__rd__ Person)_

"I need to go my office as I got to some work after I've a bath. Once I finish with my work I'll meet everyone at the park." Mimi said as they entered the apartment.

_At Mimi's Office_

(A.N. Mimi owns a worldwide music and Fashion Company which is the company Matt music is recorded)

"Morning Ms Tachikawa, I am Mikan Avalon the general manager. Please call me Mikan."

"Well then Mikan please call me Mimi. Where is the conference room so the meeting can start?"

"Right this way Mimi. Today the meeting is happening with the music label team and one of the singers." Mikan said while heading towards the conference room.

_Matt POV (3__rd__ Person)_

_In the conference room_

"What the hell is taking so long? I have other work to do than sit here waiting for the owner to come." Matt said to the team. Before anyone else could say anything the door opened.

"Some things do not change right Matt still as impatience as I remember you to be." Mimi said as she entered the room.

"Mimi what are you doing here? Plus when did you arrive back from US?" Matt said in a confuse tone.

"Well I am the owner and I arrived today thus making me late. Do not be surprised only Sora knew I was coming today, rest of group were going to find out in the evening. Now let's start the meeting." Mimi said as she took a seat.

_After the meeting_

"Hey Mimi lets grab a bit to eat before going to meet everyone else." Matt said to Mimi as they exited the conference room.

"Okay, where should we go?" Mimi said as they made their way to the main entrance door.

_No one POV_

_In the evening_

_At the park_

"Alright is everyone here?" Tai asked trying confirm with old and new Digi-destined.

"No Matt and one person is missing." Sora said while looking for her fiancé and her best friend.

"Great one of chief guest is missing. Is someone else joining us?" Tai said while looking for Matt. After 10 to 15 minutes of waiting they heard laughter coming. All turn to see Matt and Mimi walking towards them.

"MIMI! What are you doing here?" everyone asked beside Sora and Matt.

"Well I am here for work and I am the Maid of Honour. Oh speaking of which congrats Matt. Also Matt is you dare my best friend I will not leave you a live got it." Mimi said as Matt nodded slowly.

"Right now let's us get to business on who is handling what." Sora said as everyone was presented and seated.

"Tai and Mimi you to have majority of the work as being the Best Man and the Maid of Honour. Who handling the food arrangement?" Matt said even though they knew that Daisuke would instantly raise his hand up. "Okay next is decoration and location search let's see how can handle that Hikari and Takeru you two are handling that as you two would know of some places as two got married recently, Tai get over it you know it is better that both of them got married to each other than someone else. Right next is the invitation which is both by mail and e-invite so Cody, Izzy, Ken and Yolei can you please handle that. That leaves the clothes and music. Who can handle that I wonder?" Matt said as he looked at Mimi, this caused everyone to look at Mimi.

"What is there something on my face?" Mimi said while trying to find a small mirror in her back for checking.

"Mimi you are handling the clothes and music while co-ordinating with everyone else to which brings me to Tai you too will be coordinating with everyone else. Has everyone got what they are doing for the wedding?" Matt said looking at everyone to make sure everything was clear.

"Yeah one question, what are you and Sora doing for this wedding Matt if everything is handled by us?" Mimi asked.

"We make the final decision Mimi." Sora replied Mimi just nodded to that.

Please review, next chapter preparation for the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

A Mimato &amp; Taiora Love Story

_Mimi POV (3__rd__ Person)_

_At Sora's Apartment_

"Um Sora tomorrow I will be shifting to a service apartment that the company has organised for me" Mimi said as Sora closed the door to her apartment.

"Why? There is enough space here. I actual like someone here with not that Matt doesn't spend some night here but it will change to have another female here." Sora said as filled a glass of water for herself.

"I know it is just closer to the office and I will be working late at the office so I don't want to disturb you at late nights or get you worried because sometime I don't even leave the office so yeah. Plus I don't want to intrude your and Matt's private moment and believe between all the preparations of the wedding you would want some private time." Mimi replied as she sat on the sofa in the living room. 'Plus I need time away from seeing Matt and you together' Mimi thought to herself.

"But I don't mind you being here and I am sure Matt will not either. Please stay here Mimi it will also help in the wedding preparation to be easier." Sora said sitting next to Mimi.

"No buts Sora anyhow I was attending to stay tonight at the service apartment but I decide go tomorrow. Therefore tomorrow when I go to the office will be taking my bags with me." Mimi said not looking at Sora because she knew if she saw Sora face, it would make her harder to leave tomorrow. "I am going to bed. Good Night Sora." Mimi got up from the sofa and went to the guest room and fell on the bed.

_Next morning_

Mimi got up and made some breakfast for her and Sora.

"Good Morning Mimi. That smells good" Sora said as sat on one of the dining table chairs.

"Thanks I had to learn how to cook once I started to live alone in New York." Mimi said while handing a plate to Sora before sitting on one of the chairs.

"So when do you leave for your office?" Sora said before taking a bite. "This taste amazing Mimi."

"Thanks, I leave once I finish my breakfast and have a bath." Mimi said before taking a bite of the breakfast.

_No One POV_

_At the office_

"Good Morning Mimi. Here is the plan of the day" Mikan said as gave the sheet with the plan to Mimi.

"Good Morning to you too Mikan. Can you please ask some to drop my bags to the service apartment and if some needs me I will be my cabin" Mimi said before entering the lift. Mikan just nodded informed the receptionist then heading towards her cabin.

Please review, next chapter preparation for the wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

A Mimato &amp; Taiora Love Story

_No One POV_

_At the office_

"Hey Mems" Matt said as he entered Mimi's office. Though soon he realised that Mimi had not heard him. He sat down on one the chairs that were presented in her office. After sometime he got bored waiting so he decided to disturbed her.

"MIMI" Matt screamed into Mimi's ear causing her to drop her coffee on her top.

"My top Matt. I heard you the first time when you came in. I was doing some work that's why I could not reply." Mimi said as she got up to get something to wipe the coffee stain. "Move Matt, and what are you doing here."

"Well Sora told me that you shifted the service apartment. Why would you do that? I mean there is no problem for staying there." Matt said as Mimi took out a spear top from her bag.

"I told her the reason already so why ask again. Oh I have started to shortlisted the music for the wedding just see on my laptop with the name of wedding planning." Mimi said as went to change her top in the bathroom.

_Later that day_

Everyone meet at the park were they discussing the wedding. They so busy that they did not notice certain people leaving the planning.

"So Matt did you try to convince to come back to my apartment?" Sora asked as found a bench to sit on.

"No it partly because I kind of scared her and making her drop coffee on herself and partly because she is very stubborn person." Matt said as stopping for moment to look at Mimi who was talking on her phone.

"Oi can the bride to be and the groom to be come back for their wedding planning." Tai said as he finally notice they left for a private moment.

"What happened Tai that is so important that we come back?" Sora said as she sat between Tai and Matt.

"I don't know may be we are planning your wedding and you two decided to disappear from the group." Tai replied to Sora without looking at her. They went back to talking about the wedding.

"Oh guys the design of the clothes for the wedding is here so why don't Sora and Matt decide which one is the best." Mimi said as she hand it over to them. "Let me know on which one you two decide, as of right know I have to go because I have video meeting with my main office."

"Okay bye but try to come back soon please." Matt said as his notice Mimi was already leaving without replying to him or any other in the group.

Please review, sorry not posting this chapter early and it being short chapter.


End file.
